


Normally

by Yeneffer



Series: Household Of The Supersoldiers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeneffer/pseuds/Yeneffer
Summary: What Bucky would normally do.(Can be read alone.)





	Normally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueSimplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSimplicity/gifts).



> Second part of my snippets of their life.  
> Bucky remembers a day of their life in the old days in Brooklyn.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  Mention of intention to sexual abuse. Mention of violence. No graphic description.

Normally, Steve would start the fights.

Normally, Steve would manage at least long enough until Bucky came to help him.

Normally, Bucky would show them he was a better fighter.

Normally, that would be enough.

Normally, they would simply run away.

Normally, they wouldn't seek a fight with Steve or him again.

Normally, they wouldn't talk about Steve looking like a girl.

Normally, they wouldn't talk about putting his big mouth to a better use.

Normally, Bucky would bring Steve back home and take care of his wounds.

Normally, Bucky wouldn't have to be quiet so he couldn't accidently tell Steve something about it.

Normally, there wouldn't be secrets between them.

Normally, Bucky's hands wouldn't shake all day.

Normally, he wouldn't wait for Steve to fall asleep and go out again.

Normally, he wouldn't go back to the alley and ask for those guys.

Normally, he wouldn't show up at their favorite bar, face twisted with hatred.

Normally, he wouldn't start a fight with three guys behind the bar. 

Normally, he wouldn't hit the bastards until they were barely breathing.

Normally, we wouldn't tell them to stay the fuck away from them or he'd come back to end things.

Normally he wouldn't go back home and silently wash the blood from his hands.

Normally, he would close his arms tightly around Steve's body and fall asleep, his mind at piece.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a different style with this one.  
> What do you think about it? Comments are appreciated ;)


End file.
